The Beginning
by P.O. Crazzed Gurl
Summary: Evil lurks right around the corner. R&R!!!


The Beginning  
  
By: P.O. Crazzed Gurl  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alright people.you should know I do not own Sailor Moon or any other character that might relate to another show and so on. Okay? Good!  
  
Summary: Evil lurks right around the corner. R&R!!!  
  
Long ago before the fall of the Silver Millennium, before Serenity ever met Endymonium, when happiness and peace rein the universe, Serenity was a child with chubby fingers and an innocence of an angel. She resembled her mother with her long silver hair, which was in the royal hairstyle, her features and her kindness. Though she also resembled her father with the dark blue eyes and mischievousness in her eyes, and several abilities that were reserved for those of the Royal Line. Though there was great peace and happiness within this little bundle of light, evil lurked in the form of four older children. Their names were Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. These four were supposedly the protectors of Serenity, Princess of the Silver Millennium, daughter of Queen Selenity and King Chaos. Minako, Princess of Venus, was the embodiment of love yet she acted the opposite of love always acting like a snob and with her blonde hair and her signature red bow; she gave dumb blonde a new meaning. Rei, Princess of Mars, had a fiery temper and always an insult up her sleeves to those she despised and there was Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. Makoto was always getting in to fights with the servants and when joined with Rei, the two were a vicious duo. Then there was Ami, Princess of Mercury. She was the shy quiet one with all the brains. One would never guess what malicious thoughts she had. The four were sometimes even known as the Malicious Ones, though only among the servants. These four children were such innocent angels around the Royals that even when a servant was to report what they had done, like dumping all their food on the floor and making the servants eat it, the Royals could not believe them and shrugged the report off. But the Malicious Ones especially despised Serenity for always being cheerful and sweet. They just could not stand her being happy.  
  
*hic.hic.sniff.sniff* 'Why do they hate me so?' questioned a young Serenity grubbing for answers, ignoring the pain of her scraped knees.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Princess Serenity your friends are here," bellowed the guard. The guard winked at Serenity as she passed by but he stood still when he saw the sorrow in the Princess' face. The guard bowed down and patted her for comfort. Serenity walked straight ahead for her doom. Rei laughed and sneered at Serenity, "How low can you be, letting a guard pat you!" Minako laughed along with Makoto and Ami. Minako suddenly asked in a sweet voice," Serenity want to play a game?" Serenity always kind hearted agreed giving the girls another chance to be mean to her. "Well let's play take away!" shouted Makoto and quickly grabbed Serenity's necklace. Ami suddenly shoved the Princess down and the four girls began to play take away with the poor Princess Serenity.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Serenity picked herself up from the ground and grabbed her precious items her friends had dropped on the grass. The necklace was no longer recognizable with the mud on it. Serenity wiped her tears and ran inside the palace towards her room. CRASH "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to please forgive me," said a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh.its okay don't worry," replied Serenity. The boy looked up and gasped. "Your majesty I apologize." "It is okay," said Serenity. The boy shook his head and said," No, is my fault.your majesty are you fine?" Serenity quickly tried to run away, but the boy was stronger than her and with such speed caught her. "Please don't tell anyone." Serenity began to cry and the boy nodded and gently tugged her to the healing room. "Do not worry I'll have you fixed up before you know it your majesty," whispered the boy. The boy put his hands above the scrapes and mysteriously they disappeared. Serenity stopped crying fast enough to see this miracle. Serenity's mouth formed an O. Serenity in her glee hugged the boy. "You're welcome your majesty." Choked out the boy. Serenity removed herself from the boy and quietly said," Thank you" The boy quietly got up and was about to leave the room when Serenity asked the boy a question," What is your name?" "My name is Jedite, your majesty." "Oh do stop calling me that, you and me are now friends," Serenity cheerily said. "We are?" the dumbfounded Jedite asked. "Yes we are so that means you can call me Serenity." "No I can't!" shouted Jedite. " Oh yes you can and if you get into any trouble.just don't worry." Said Serenity, "Thank you, your ma- Serenity. I've never had a friend before." "Neither have I Jed."  
  
That was the start of a beautiful friendship. By request of the Princess Serenity, Jedite was Serenity's personal protector. Serenity and Malachite would play, eat, and even study together. Some disapproved of this relationship but others thought greatly of it. One day Serenity asked Jedite, " Jed.how did you come to live here at the palace?" "I don't really know Sere," replied Jedite. Jedite had given Serenity the nickname Sere as a way to make her feel special. "My memories are very blurry and when I try to remember, my head begins ache. Though my one clear memory is that I woke up in a bed in the palace and the healers told me that the soldiers found me in a forest all bloody and unconscious," sadly Jedite told Serenity. "Oh.well if the soldiers had not found you then you and I would never had become friends," said Serenity.  
  
The Malicious Ones were in the bushes spying on the two and were they mad. Now that Jedite was always with Serenity they could not put their vengeance on her like before. Ami came up with a plan, a marvelous plan that all four loved, and a plan that would hurt Serenity dearly.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: heh.heh.how do you like the story so far. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
